


I had a dream…

by FatimaAlegra



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra





	I had a dream…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I had a dream...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14002) by naraku_74. 



– Доброе утро, Шен. Здесь кофе и для меня тоже?   
– Да. Я всегда делаю кофе, когда просыпаюсь первым. Не то, что _некоторые_.   
– Ты должен услышать, что мне приснилось этой ночью.  
– Ооох… Я не стремлюсь услышать это.   
– Не будь умником. Я уверен, тебе понравится.  
– Да, да, конечно…  
– Мне приснилось, что ты трахал меня и натягивал мои волосы… Боже, это было чертовски сексуально.   
– Джаред, я твой брат – ты не должен говорить мне такую хрень.  
– Почему? Неужели тебе не хотелось бы сделать это…?  
– Нет, придурок!  
– Почему? Неужели я тебе не нравлюсь? Неужели ты не считаешь, меня великолепным и сексуально привлекательным?  
– Ты пьян или как?  
– Я не пьян и ты, черт возьми, знаешь, что я больше не напиваюсь после того случая, когда я проснулся голым…. Эй! Куда ты пошел?  
– Звонить маме.  
– Звонить маме? Сейчас? Зачем?  
– Собираюсь спросить ее, не падал ли ты с детского стульчика и не стукался ли головой, когда был маленьким.   
– Я могу сказать тебе это.  
– Фигня.  
– Иди на*уй. Ты знаешь, что я могу повторить каждое слово из гребанного разговора, даже если это было несколько лет назад. А сейчас, если я скажу тебе, что я падал и стукался головой, ты ответишь мне на мой вопрос?   
– Какой вопрос?  
– Если бы ты признал меня сексуальным, то захотел бы воплотить сон в явь.   
– Нет!  
– Нет, в смысле «не хочу отвечать на вопрос» или нет, я «не хочу тебя трахнуть»?  
– Не могу поверить в то, что я все ещё слушаю тебя.  
– Да ладно, бро! Мы ведь просто болтаем, я ведь не прошу тебя действительно _сделать_ что-либо. По крайней мере, не сейчас: мне нужно встретиться с режиссером через полчаса, поэтому я не думаю, что у нас хватит времени для секса.   
– Джаред, прошу, послушай меня. Я скажу это отчетливыми простыми словами, чтобы ты понял, окей? Я никогда, _когда бы то ни было_ , не трахну тебя, даже если мы будем последними оставшимися людьми на планете!  
– Шен! Как ты можешь быть таким жестоким? Ты разрываешь мне сердце!   
– Оставь эти драматическую хрень, Джаред.  
– Я знаю, почему ты не хочешь меня трахнуть. Ты считаешь меня толстым. Мне нужно немного скинуть в весе.  
– Джаред, если ты ещё немного скинешь в весе, тебе придется таскать гребанные камни в карманах, иначе тебя унесет ветром.   
– Ох. Так значит это из-за моего носа? Я не должен был верить тебе, когда ты сказал, что он такой же хорошенький, каким был до того, как я его сломал.  
– Джаред. Дело не в твоем носе, или теле, или любой другой хренотени, о какой ты мог подумать. Ради Бога, ты же мой брат!  
– Я понял! Тебе не нравятся мои волосы!  
–… Бл*ть. Я сдаюсь. Окей. Мне не нравятся твои волосы. Теперь доволен?  
– Я так и знал! Я так и знал, что что-то не так!  
– И что ты сейчас делаешь?   
– Звоню Ральфу. Нужна абсолютно новая прическа. Я должен быть настолько сексуален, чтобы даже мой собственный брат захотел меня трахнуть.


End file.
